


Memories (Exos can’t cry)

by Symbiote_Trash132



Series: Cayde and Zach/Reader [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbiote_Trash132/pseuds/Symbiote_Trash132
Summary: Chapter 2 is a Cayde/Male!reader version





	1. Chapter 1

“What's so exciting about glimmer anyway?” Cayde shouts from the other side of the battlefield

Woah wait. Cayde is allowed out of the tower? What kind of craziness is this!?  
Cayde had desperately need to get out of the Tower and kill some people. At first, he had asked Zavala. Of course, he says no. Next was Ikora. She had been sympathetic, however did not say he could go either  
“What if I take someone with me?” Cayde desperately asked. Ikora thought for a moment.  
“Who would you propose joined you?”   
“...Zach! He’s trustworthy! And we make a good team too!” Cayde wasn’t lying. Ikroa paused for a moment.

“Fine. You can go do some jobs with Zach.”  
“Thank you! Hugs?” Cayde held out his arms and Ikora just backed away.  
“I would go get Zach before I change my mind.” Ikora wasn’t joking, and Cayde decided he would not risk that possibility.

“I don't know, ask Asher or something! He would pro- ARGH!” Suddenly, Zach was shot in the abdomen and he stumbled, trying his best to recover however his vision starts to go as he remembers something. Something from long ago.   
“Cay-” Zach tried to call out to Cayde before he collapsed, blacking out. 

What's that noise? Is it… Fallen? Zach suddenly feels himself get tugged by an unknown figure, although they seem… very, very familiar.   
“Come on! We have to go!” Zach stands, and runs with them. They are trustworthy. He doesn't know why but something inside him tells him they are. As he is running out of what seems to be a house, he finds a small group. They are all so familiar until he realises. This is his family. His Sister is carrying what appears to be a pet cat, the little thing seeming so distressed. It makes your heart ache.   
“We have to get to the bunker! Those creatures won't be able to get to us there!” Zach thinks that is his mother.   
As they all start to run, a monstrous shout from the shadows is heard and what sounds like a fizz of some kind  
“LOOK OUT!” Zach hears his father shout, almost immediately after there's a blinding explosion   
Because he were further ahead, Zach wasn't caught in the immediate blast, however he sees his family, in pieces. Literally. Zach is covered in blood and he gags.  
His mother's voice croaks as she looks up at him, her left leg is missing and he is about to puke as he begin to cry.  
“R-Run! Get to the bunker! Rem-” His mother is cut short as a fallen bullet fires through her head.   
Zach screams and turns, stumbling as he runs. 

Suddenly, Zach is back to the present, instead of being in the battlefield he’s in the towers infirmary. Cayde is asleep in the chair next to the bed and Zach momentarily forgets the dream he had, but it soon comes back and he begins to shake.  
“C-Cayde?” He manages to speak, however his voice is far quieter than usual  
Cayde stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t wake.  
Zach starts to remember the dream… or more accurately, memory in more detail.  
“Cayde?”  
Cayde finally wakes and looks over at Zach.  
“About time you wo- Woah you ok?” Cayde begins but stops, as he sees Zach is visibly shaking.  
“I-I” He began, but Cayde moves forward and hugs him protectively. Not only is that feeling back, it’s stronger than ever.  
“Did you dream a memory?” he leans back and looks down at him.  
“I. I think I did… there was a family and a cat and the fallen they.. They.. “  
His voice trails off as he remembered the horrifying experience in excruciating detail.   
Zach feels like he's about to start crying, which is strange, considering hes an Exo….   
Strangely, in Cayde’s arms he feels safe and secure.   
“It’s good to have you back Guardian, it’s been a few days” Cayde says, chuckling lightly.


	2. Cayde and Male Reader (Guardian)

“What's so exciting about glimmer anyway?” You hear Cayde shout from the other side of the battlefield

Woah wait. Cayde is allowed out of the tower? What kind of craziness is this!?  
Cayde had desperately need to get out of the Tower and kill some people. At first, he had asked Zavala. Of course, he says no. Next was Ikora. She had been sympathetic, however did not say he could go either  
“What if I take someone with me?” Cayde desperately asked. Ikora thought for a moment.  
“Who would you propose joined you?”   
“...(Guardian name)! He’s trustworthy! And we make a good team too!” Cayde wasn’t lying. Ikroa paused for a moment.

“Fine. You can go do some jobs with (Guardian name).”  
“Thank you! Hugs?” Cayde held out his arms and Ikora just backed away.  
“I would go get (Guardian name) before I change my mind.” Ikora wasn’t joking, and Cayde decided he would not risk that possibility.

“I don't know, ask Asher or something! He would pro- ARGH!” You suddenly got shot in the abdomen and stumbled, trying your best to recover however your vision starts to go as you remember something. Something from long ago.   
“Cay-” You try to call out to Cayde before you collapse, blacking out. 

What's that noise? Is it… Fallen? You suddenly feel yourself get tugged by an unknown figure, although they seem… very, very familiar.   
“Come on! We have to go!” You stand, and run with them. They are trustworthy. You don't know why but something inside you tells you they are. As you are running out of what seems to be a house, you find a small group. They are all so familiar until you realise. This is your family. Your Sister is carrying what appears to be a pet cat, the little thing seeming so distressed. It makes your heart ache.   
“We have to get to the bunker! Those creatures won't be able to get to us there!” You believe that is your mother.   
As you all start to run you hear a monstrous shout from the shadows and what sounds like a fizz or some kind  
“LOOK OUT!” Your hear your father shout, almost immediately after there's a blinding explosion   
Because you were further ahead, you weren't caught in the immediate blast, however you see your family, in pieces. Literally. You are covered in blood and you gag  
You hear your mother's voice croak as she looks up at you, her left leg is missing and you think your about to puke as you begin to cry  
“R-Run! Get to the bunker! Rem-” Your mother is cut short as a fallen bullet fires through her head.   
You scream and turn, stumbling and running. 

Suddenly, you're back to the present, instead of being in the battlefield you're in the towers infirmary. Cayde is asleep in the chair next to the bed and you momentarily forget the dream you had, but it soon comes back and you shake.  
“C-Cayde?” You manage to speak, however your voice is far quieter than usual  
Cayde stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t wake.  
You start to remember the dream… or more accurately, memory in more detail.  
“Cayde”  
Cayde finally wakes and looks over at you  
“About time you wo- Woah you ok?” Cayde begins but stops, as he sees you visibly shaking.  
“I-I” You begin, but Cayde moves forward and hugs you protectively. Not only is that feeling back, it’s stronger than ever.  
“Did you dream a memory?” he leans back and looks down at you  
“I. I think I did… there was a family and a cat and the fallen they.. They.. “  
Your voice trails off as you remember the horrifying experience in excruciating detail.   
You feel like you're about to start crying, which is strange, considering you’re an Exo….   
Strangely, in his arms you feel safe and secure.   
“It’s good to have you back Guardian, it’s been a few days” Cayde says, chuckling lightly.


End file.
